Holly Smirnov
(Холли Смирнов Holly Smirnov) is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Holly was the deceased wife of Sergei Smirnov and mother to Andrei Smirnov. Personality & Character Not a great deal is known about Holly due to limited information. She's shown to be an intellectual person as she likes to understand and share ideas over the complicated subjects that Sergei and Pang talk about. Because she developed a career in being a HRL soldier, it suggests she has strong beliefs about protecting the citizens of HRL. As a wife and mother, she is shown to be a kind, gentle, and loving person. Either through foreboding or sense of mortality, she asked Sergei to take care of Andrei if something were to happen to her. For those people that knew Holly, she was spoken with respect and reverence. Skills & Abilities As a HRL soldier, Holly is skilled in combat tactics, use of various firearms, military martial arts, and MS piloting. History Life Holly joined the HRL military academy around AD 2286, 26 years before the story in Second Season.Gundam 00 S2 novel 3 p.311. While training to become a career soldier, Holly met Sergei Smirnov and Pang Hercury. As fellow cadets, they bonded and became great friends to one another. The trio all eventually became graduates and evolved into some of the decorated soldiers of HRL. Sometime in between, she and Sergei would fall in love and marry. She would later give birth to Andrei and continued to lead a soldier's life while being a wife and mother. Death Around fourteen years before the events of AD 2312, in an unspecified time of conflict (presumed to be the Solar Wars), she was assigned to the 4th platoon, to protect the HRL Orbital Elevator from a terrorist attack. Both Pang and Sergei was part of the tactical commander center that organized HRL forces. With enemies attacking in different fronts, Sergei felt it was necessary for the 4th platoon to maintain their ground. As a soldier, Holly carried out her orders through, but it ultimately cost her life. Her body was never found and she was listed as MIA. The HRL military decided to give Holly a funeral with full honors, but her death will have lasting effects. Legacy Andrei always felt his father's decision lead to the death of Holly. Unable to accept his father's methods, he rebelled in his own way and joined the military in an attempt to prove to Sergei that he can be a better soldier. Andrei's anger and resentment for his father's decision came into full circle when he thought Sergei was involved with Katharon and the ESF Coup d'état Faction. He was enraged as he felt Sergei abandoned the very same principles that lead to Holly's death, resulting in Andrei killing Sergei in MS combat. Sergei himself was so preoccupied with his own matters that never realized his son closed his heart to him. Only at the end of his life that he realized Andrei harbored such rage. Sergei felt he was at fault and he pushed Andrei away before his MS exploded. Even in death, Andrei continued to resent his father. It wasn't until Soma Peries made him realized that it was a misunderstanding that he realized what he did. Ultimately, Andrei swears to be a great soldier like his parents. Picture Gallery Holly Smirnov.jpg|Holly as a soldier 26 years before Season 2. Aottb-sergei-and-holly.jpg|Sergei and Holly Smirnov in Andrei's vision before his death. Notes & Trivia *According to the 3rd novel of Gundam 00 Second Season, Holly was an idol among her peers during her military study years. References External links *Partial translation of Gundam 00 S2 novel 3 in livejournal